


Closed Eyes

by Stylinsob



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abandonment, Death, Hurt, I Don't Even Know, Im so upset, Sad, Self Harm, Suicide, Why Did I Write This?, i always write sad things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinsob/pseuds/Stylinsob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has been struggling to keep his eyes open for so long but hes just so tired</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closed Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second death fic im such a depressing person im sorry wow fuck you I say to myself

His hands are shaking  
His eyes are squeezed tight  
He keeps them closed  
Why shouldn’t he keep them closed?

Even with eyes open  
He wouldn’t be able to see

Maybe he could see the trees  
The people  
But that’s not what he’s looking for  
He can’t seem to see his purpose anymore

He looks  
And looks  
And looks  
But nothing

He figures maybe that’s because he doesn’t have a purpose  
Maybe he’s destined to lose himself  
Maybe he’s destined to disappear  
Maybe he’s destined to die

All the feelings of hurt still remained  
He was a fallen angel  
With nothing left but a pair of shriveled damaged wings  
And his mind

It seems almost harmless  
There seemed to be nothing there to hurt him  
There seemed to be no reason for unhappiness  
Oh, but his  _mind_

His mind was a deadly thing  
His mind was a leech  
It sucked every ounce of him away until he was all but a shell of himself  
It left him empty

His mind was a dangerous thing  
His mind was a demon  
It possessed his thoughts and actions  
It made him do bad things

His thoughts consumed him like a fire  
They continued to consume him even when there was nothing left  
He had become part of the flame  
While his once bright and beautiful soul sizzled out a dark and suffocating new one grew

So he raised his blade to his skin as the flames hissed and burned  
The demons encouraged him on, chanting and screeching  
The leeches kept taking though he didn’t know what he had left to give  
He couldn’t even hear himself in the deepest part of his mind

He repetitively cut into his smooth and fragile skin, deep and painful  
The blood trickled down his skin and puddled on the floor  
He felt like he was spinning  
Almost like when he went to Disney and rode the teacups when he was 9 and happy

He thought of  _him_  
His beautiful brown curls  
His emerald green eyes  
His bright laugh

If there was one thing this boy would miss it was him  
He was the only reason he had lasted so long  
He had been enough; had stopped the flames and the Demons and the Leeches and had made him see  
Until he went away

Love is a funny thing  
People say they love each other  
He said he loved him  
But he left

And that was when he opened his eyes for the last time  
And that’s what brought him to where he was now, slipping into a permanent darkness  
And the last thing he said  
Was just a soft whisper

_“I love you”_

The fallen, bloodied angel closed his eyes again  
Because no matter how long he kept them open  
He wouldn’t be able to see without him  
He just let go

His body stilled  
The flames died down  
The demons were no longer heard  
The leeches stopped sucking away at what was an empty soul  
And his eyes never reopened

**Author's Note:**

> yeah sorry about that I have a tendency to write disturbing and sad things I promise I'm not only gunna write like this I'm working on a really long and funny one shot rn ok I swear  
> Like always you can follow my stupid neglected tumblr --> Stylinharreh  
> And my less neglected twitter account--> @HarrieFashions  
> Ok goodbye


End file.
